Vampire!
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: Malam hari, sebaiknya tak usah pergi keluar rumah. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kita berada di luar rumah. Jo Twins, Boyfriend FF. No YAOI. Mind to review?    sankyuuu    :D
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire?**

**FF from kimsyifa13 (me)**  
><strong>Main cast :<strong>  
><strong>- Youngmin Boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>- Kwangmin Boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>- Jeongmin Boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>- Eli U-Kiss<strong>  
><strong>- Dongho U-Kiss<strong>

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfic ini cuma milik Tuhan & keluarganya, tapi Kwangmin & Dongho juga milik authorrrr XD *digaplok* . Ni Epep cuma buatan sayaaa... aseli loh XDb**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prolog<span>**

_BUAGH!_

_BUGGH!_

_KYAAA!_

_HENTIKAAAAAAN!_

_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!_

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar di keheningan malam yang misterius. Jeritan-jeritan itu acap kali terdengar ketika tengah malam tiba, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti sebagian daerah bumi, dan keheningan.

Seorang namja berdiri tegak diantara orang-orang yang telah mati. Rambut lurus ikalnya berkibar. Dengan wajah datar nan sadis, namja itu mengangkat salah satu orang yang sudah mati lalu mengendus bau tubuh orang itu. Dan dengan kecepatan turbo, namja itu menghilang diantara kecaman malam dan keheningan…

"Youngminnie!" teriak seorang namja berambut blonde, Eli. Youngmin menoleh seraya tersenyum dan menunggu sahabatnya itu di sampingnya.

"Wae, hyong?" tanyanya. Eli menyerahkan koran yang baru saja dia baca tadi pagi. Youngmin membaca judulnya.

"ORANG-ORANG DI BLOK C DITEMUKAN MATI DENGAN NAAS. BEKAS GIGITAN TERLIHAT DI LEHER KORBAN. Lalu kenapa, hyong?" tanya Youngmin. Eli mengedikkan bahu, menyuruh Youngmin membaca artikel itu.

Semenit kemudian, Youngmin sudah selesai membaca. Matanya terbelalak, kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget, sebab dia sendiri tinggal di Blok C dan semalam tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan adik kembarnya, Kwangmin, tidak apa-apa!

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya shock. Eli menjawab dengan gesturnya yang khas. "I don't know," jawabnya.

"Hmm… baiklah, aku pinjam dulu koranmu, hyong. Thank you.., paipai." Kata Youngmin menyudahi percakapan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Youngmin duduk di kursinya. Matanya tidak lepas dari judul artikel tersebut. Bahkan saat Haya seonsaengnim masuk, Youngmin tidak memperhatikan beliau.

"Anak-anak, kali ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Ya, Jeongmin, masuk," jelas Haya seonsaengnim. Youngmin menutup korannya dan tak lama kemudian seorang namja tinggi tampan masuk.

"Hmm… Jeongmin imnida, bangapta chingudeul~" kata namja itu singkat, dingin. Para yeoja yang ada di kelas langsung ribut. Ada yang berdandan, tersenyum-senyum aneh kepada Jeongmin, dan mengerling nakal pada Jeongmin. Sedangkan Jeongmin? Dia hanya menatap datar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Nah, Jeongmin-ssi, kau duduk di samping Youngmin," perintah Haya. Jeongmin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah kursi Youngmin.

"Hai," sapa Youngmin. "Hai." Sapa Jeongmin balik, namun dingin. Youngmin agak merasa aneh melihat kelakuan Jeongmin yang tak ramah.

"Baumu...," gumam Jeongmin pelan sekali. Youngmin yang mendengar gumaman pelan Jeongmin, menoleh bingung.

"Eh?" Tanyanya. Jeongmin memalingkan muka dan menggumam, "tidak."

*di skip aja ya, percakapan di sekolah*

Malam tiba. Siapapun yang keluar malam ini akan merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang dan ancaman malam.

Seorang namja berdiri di ambang jendela kamar seseorang, menatap orang yang sedang tidur pulas di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar dan dapat terlihat wajah namja itu.

Pucat; bola mata merah; gigi taring yang tentunya bisa merobek kulit manusia atau bahkan hewan; ekspresi datar bercampur sadis; dan hidungnya yang tak berhenti mengendus. Tampak menyeramkan, memang, tapi, jika dilihat lagi, namja vampir itu sangat tampan.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya lalu melompat dari ambang jendela dan berlari sekejap mata.

Kereta bawah tanah. Di sinilah dia akan memulai mencari makan. Menit demi menit dia menunggu kereta berhenti. Selama 20 menit dia menunggu dan akhirnya datang juga. Orang pertama, lelaki berjas, turun dan langsung disambut dengan gigitannya. Lagi, kejadian kemarin malam terulang.

Youngmin tak bisa tidur semenjak petir menyambar tadi. Sempat dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya, tapi hanya untuk dua detik, lalu hilang. Tadinya Youngmin kira dia bisa melihat wajah orang itu, tapi sayang, petir menggelegar hanya satu detik.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Youngmin dalam hati. Dia pun penasaran dan beranjak bangun berjalan ke arah jendela.

'Hmm... Ada sobekan kain warna merah? Kurasa Kwangmin tahu semua jenis kain...,' pikir Youngmin. Akhirnya dia pun tidur lagi dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Paginya...

"Kwangminnie," panggil Youngmin saat adik kembarnya makan. Kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kwangmin. Youngmin menunjukkan sobekan kain merah yang dia temukan di ambang jendela kamarnya. Kwangmin mengambil sobekan kain itu dengan perlahan, lalu menatapi kain tersebut.

"Kain jenis apa ini?" Tanya Youngmin penasaran. Spontan Kwangmin langsung menyembunyikan sobekan kain itu di balik tubuhnya dan kemudian langsung berlari pergi ke sekolah. Youngmin yang ditinggal, pun, langsung berlari mengejar Kwangmin.

"Ya! KWANGMINNIE! TUNGGU!" Teriak Youngmin. Tapi sayangnya Kwangmin sudah meninggalkan Youngmin.

**Atap sekolah~**

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya seorang namja berambut ikal. Namja di depannya, berambut lurus, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang. Kemarilah," panggil namja yang di depannya. Si namja berambut ikal berjalan ke arah namja yang berambut lurus.

"Apa?"

"Igot..."

Namja berambut ikal menatapi benda yang diberikan namja berambut lurus. Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sobekan kain? Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia kita. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisimu. Kau tau, kan, kalau seorang vampir meminum darah dari seorang vampir yang lain, kekuatan vampir yang meminum darah akan berlipat ganda?" Tanya namja berambut lurus. Perlahan, warna mata namja itu berubah menjadi merah, kedua taringnya terlihat. Namja berambut ikal mengangguk gugup.

"I... Iya. Baiklah. Mianhada, aku kemarin ceroboh sekali, hingga tak menyadari kalau bajuku tersangkut." Jelas namja berambut ikal. Perlahan, warna mata namja berambut ikal berubah menjadi merah, kedua taringnya mulai terlihat.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai." Ajak si namja berambut lurus sambil melompat ke lapangan diikuti namja berambut ikal.

"Kwangminnie!" Panggil Youngmin di depan kelas Kwangmin. Kwangmin, yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, menengadah menatap abangnya..

"Hem? Ne, Youngminnie hyong?" Tanyanya. Youngmin menghampiri Kwangmin dan melihat tugas apa yang sedang adiknya kerjakan.

"Kwangminnie, kau kenapa tadi pagi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Youngmin. Kwangmin seketika itu juga langsung mendongak dan menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan takut-ketahuan.

"Aku tadi pagi lupa kalau ada PR matematika 2 lembar, jadi aku langsung pergi ke sekolah untuk menyalin PR Dongho." Jelas Kwangmin sambil menunduk. Youngmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berkata :

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kain yang tadi pagi itu kain apa?" Tanya Youngmin penasaran. Kwangmin menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kain itu… aah, itu, kain yang tersangkut waktu aku sedang membereskan kamarmu!" Kata Kwangmin. Youngmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya. Kemudian dia mendeham.

"Ehm. Baiklah. Ah, aku harus ke kelas. Bye~" ujar Youngmin sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Kwangmin menghembuskan nafas lega.

**TBC!**

**Kira2 siapakah namja vampir yang di ambang jendela kamar Youngmin? Dan kenapa Kwangmin tiba2 jadi gugup? Nantikan di "Vampire?" Part 2 ;)**

**Mianhaeeee kalo pendek DX aku lg gak ada inspirasi! DX mianmianmiaaaaan DX *bow sampe kejeduk***

**Nah,**

**R**  
><strong>n<br>R**

**P**  
><strong>L<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>S<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>

**!**  
><strong>d(^^)b<strong>  
><strong>Gamsahamnida(^^) #bow90derajat<strong>


	2. THE END! XD

**Vampire?******

**FF from kimsyifa13 (me)****  
><strong>**Main cast :****  
><strong>**- Youngmin Boyfriend****  
><strong>**- Kwangmin Boyfriend****  
><strong>**- Jeongmin Boyfriend****  
><strong>**- Eli U-Kiss****  
><strong>**- Dongho U-Kiss**

***********

**Cuplikan part 1~**

"Ehm. Baiklah. Ah, aku harus ke kelas. Bye~" ujar Youngmin sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Kwangmin menghembuskan nafas lega.

***********

**Malam hari di Blok C~****  
><strong>  
><strong>CTARRRR!<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Petir menyambar menampilkan siluet namja berpakaian gakuran dengan wajah yang datar. Namja itu menarik salah satu orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dan menggigit juga menghisap darah orang itu melalui leher korban.<p>

"AAAGGGHHHHH!"

Terdengar banyak teriakan menyakitkan. Vampir itu menghabisi darah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah korban terakhir mati, dia berlari ke arah Youngmin dengan kecepatan penuh dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"HWAAAAAAA!"

Youngmin terjaga dari tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, wajahnya benar-benar pucat, nafasnya memburu. Dia melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Haaah... Haaah…" Youngmin mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan, detak jantungnya melambat dan dia kembali tenang.

**CTARRRR!**

Petir menyambar lagi. Kali ini langit benar-benar tampak seperti siang. Youngmin terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba sesosok namja muncul di depannya.

"Ss... Siapa kau?" Tanya Youngmin. Namja itu maju ke depan dan terlihatlah wajah Kwangmin. Namun, kali ini Kwangmin tampak berbeda.

"K... Kwangmin? Kau... Kenapa matamu merah? Dan… taring itu..." Youngmin kehabisan kata-kata. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Kwangmin tersenyum, jahat.

"Hyong... Aku minta maaf karena sudah menipu dirimu. Aku adalah keturunan vampir dan aku membuatmu merasa sudah mengenalku dari kecil melalui sihirku." Jelas Kwangmin. Youngmin terkejut dengan penjelasan Kwangmin.

"A... Apa?"

"Ya, hyong."

"Dan sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau menghisap darahku, hah?" Tanya Youngmin histeris. Dia tak habis pikir, ternyata dia satu rumah dengan vampir yang selama ini menghabisi penduduk Blok C!

"Hem? Kurasa tidak, hyong. Hanya saja, mungkin, saat stok darah sudah habis, aku akan menghisap darahmu," kata Kwangmin sambil tersenyum evil, "Ah, sudah jam sebelas! Aku harus pergi. Bye, hyong. Semoga mimpi indah." Lanjut Kwangmin.

Kwangmin merapal mantra dan...

**TRING!**

Dia menghilang. Meninggalkan Youngmin yang sedang bergetar ketakutan di tengah kegelapan kamarnya...

************

**Gudang tua****  
><strong>  
>"I'm coming!" Kwangmin berkata dengan gembira. Dia menepuk temannya, namja berambut ikal. Si namja berambut ikal menoleh dan tersenyum kecut.<p>

"Lama sekali kau!" Keluhnya. "Aku sudah lapar!" Lanjut si namja berambut ikal. Kwangmin terkekeh.

"Kekeke~ sorry, Dongho-ya. Jadi kita ke mana?" Tanya Kwangmin. Dongho, yang ternyata juga seorang vampir, menyodorkan sebuah gulungan peta kepada Kwangmin. Kwangmin menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Bukalah."

Kwangmin membuka gulungan peta dan melihat tanda 'X' merah. Dongho tersenyum. Jahat.

"Kita akan makan di depan pagar sekolah." Jelas Dongho. Kwangmin mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku sudah sangaaaaat lapar!" Kata Dongho sambil menarik tangan Kwangmin. "Baca mantranya!" Perintah Dongho. Kwangmin merapal mantra dan mereka pun langsung berada di depan pagar sekolah.

Dua orang wanita lewat di depan mereka berdua dan langsung disambut dengan gigitan mereka berdua.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*******

Youngmin berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah yang lesu. Bahkan ketika Eli menyapanya, Youngmin hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah.

Jeongmin, yang melihat kedatangan Youngmin, menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan khawatir. Setelah Youngmin duduk di tempatnya, Jeongmin bertanya pada Youngmin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Youngmin menatap Jeongmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau… apakah kau vampir?" Tanya Youngmin. Jeongmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Tidak."

"Lalu… tempo hari… kenapa kau berkata 'baumu'? Apakah kau bisa mencium bau darahku?" Tanya Youngmin menyelidik. Jeongmin menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut.

"Haaaaah... Saat itu 'kan, aku mencium bau parfum dari tubuhmu! Karena bau parfummu sama seperti bau parfum kakakku." Jelas Jeongmin. Youngmin tampak terkejut dan setelah sadar, dia menunduk.

"Oh... Maaf karena aku sudah mencurigaimu." Ucap Youngmin. Jeongmin tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kok."

********

Youngmin berjalan ke arah kelas Kwangmin dengan tergesa. Setelah sampai, dia segera bertanya kepada ketua kelas, Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, apakah Kwangmin masuk?" Tanya Youngmin. Kibum menatap Youngmin.

"Tidak, dia tidak masuk. Dongho juga tidak masuk. Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan Kwangmin?" Tanya Kibum. Youngmin tampak cemas. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, Kwangmin sakit. Tadi pagi suhu tubuhnya sangat panas." Jawab Youngmin. Kibum mengangguk.

"Oh~ baiklah. Terima kasih infonya." Kata Kibum. Youngmin mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas Kwangmin.

'Aiiisssh... Kwangmin dimana?' Pikir Youngmin. Kemudian sudut matanya menangkap bayangan Hara, salah satu teman dekat Kwangmin.

"Hara!"

Hara menoleh. Youngmin menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, tempat yang Kwangmin sering kunjungi saat istirahat?"

"Oh... Itu di atap." Jawab Hara pendek.

"Ah. Terima kasih infonya! Aku duluan, ya." Pamit Youngmin sambil berlari ke arah lift. Di dalam lift, Youngmin menekan tombol 'atap' (dalam bahasa Korea tentunya).

"Aissh... Cepatlah!"

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam lift, akhirnya lift terbuka dan menampilkan langit biru yang cerah. Youngmin keluar dari lift sementara matanya terus memeriksa setiap sudut dan sisi atap.

"Kwangminnie?" Panggil Youngmin. Tapi, sayangnya, panggilan Youngmin tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kwangminnieeee? Aku punya coklat kesukaanmu!" Youngmin mencoba lagi. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada Kwangmin.

"Ah... Kemana dia?" Tanya Youngmin sambil menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya. Merasa panggilannya tidak memunculkan Kwangmin, Youngmin pun berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat Youngmin berjalan ke arah lift...

"Mencari aku, hyong?"

Terdengar suara Kwangmin dari balik punggung Youngmin. Youngmin menoleh dan menangkap sosok Kwangmin… dan Dongho?

"D... Dongho-ya?"

"Ah, hyong, aku lupa perkenalkan partnerku. Kenalkan, hyong, ini Dongho. Dia adalah seorang vampir." Jelas Kwangmin. Dongho membungkukan badannya 90° sambil tersenyum jahat.

Youngmin, yang shock, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di hadapannya kini ada dua orang vampir yang menyamar seperti manusia biasa, bahkan, salah satunya menyamar menjadi adik kembarnya!

"Nah, Dongho-ya, apakah kau lapar?" Tanya Kwangmin. Dongho mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku lapaaaaarr sekali. Aku mau makan," kata Dongho. Kwangmin tersenyum jahat.

"Nah, di hadapanmu ada makanan. Santaplah," perintah Kwangmin. Dongho menoleh ke arah Kwangmin, matanya berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Kwangmin mengangguk. Dongho menoleh ke arah Youngmin yang sedang menunggu lift. Merasa makanannya hampir hilang, Dongho berlari ke arah Youngmin. Akan tetapi...

**TING!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Langsung saja Youngmin masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 'close'. Sedetik saja dia tidak cepat, maka dia akan mati!

**DUAK!**

Dongho, yang kepalanya terbentur pintu lift, meringis kesakitan. Dia menoleh ke Kwangmin yang sedang menahan tawa.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Kwangmin pecah. Dongho cemberut dan berjalan ke arah Kwangmin. Wajahnya tertekuk.

"Saudaramu cepat sekali!" Kata Dongho. Kwangmin mengusap matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Dongho menjitak kepala Kwangmin, sebal.

**BLETAK!**

"Aduh! Sakiiit!"

Kali ini rintihan Kwangmin terdengar. Dongho mengejek Kwangmin. "Hahahaha! Rasakan!"

*******

Dada Youngmin naik turun. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Peluh mengucur dari dahinya, kemudian turun ke pipinya.

"Youngminnie?" Seorang namja, Jeongmin, menyapa Youngmin. Tatapannya sangat khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jeongmin cemas. Dia memegang bahu Youngmin yang bergetar hebat dan menegakkan punggung Youngmin.

"J... Jeongmin... D... Dia! Dia mengejarku! Dia ingin meminum darahku!" Ujar Youngmin tak jelas. Jeongmin bingung.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Dia... Dia vampir!" Teriak Youngmin histeris. Jeongmin membawa Youngmin ke arah kelas mereka. Setelah duduk, Jeongmin menyodorkan botol minum Youngmin. Youngmin langsung menyambar botol minumnya dan meneguk dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang banyak.

"Ceritakan, Youngmin." Perintah Jeongmin. Youngmin menengadah menatap mata Jeongmin.

"Jadi… ada dua orang vampir yang mengejarku... Salah satu diantara mereka ingin menghisap darahku!" Kata Youngmin. Kedua pupil Jeongmin membulat sempurna.

"Hah? Vampir?"

Youngmin mengangguk. Jeongmin berpikir keras.

"Jeongmin-ah, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu untuk satu hari?" Tanya Youngmin. Jeongmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh?" Gumamnya.

"Ya. Aku takut di rumah sendirian."

Jeongmin tersenyum. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek namun membuat hati Youngmin senang.

"Ah, terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!"

Youngmin tersenyum lebar. Tapi, sayangnya, dia tidak mengetahui kalau nanti malam dia akan menemukan masalah...

***********

**Rumah Jeongmin****  
><strong>  
>"Nah, kau bisa tidur di kamarku," kata Jeongmin, "kamarku di sini." Lanjutnya.<p>

Youngmin mengangguk. Jeongmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah kamar Jeongmin yang rapi, bersih, dan wangi.

"Aku tidur di bawah saja, ya," kata Youngmin. Jeongmin mencegahnya.

"Jangan. Kau tidur di atas saja."

"Tapi, kau 'kan, tuan rumah. Aku tak enak," kata Youngmin lirih. Jeongmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Youngmin.

"Kekeke~ maksudku, kau tidur di kasur ini, sementara aku tetap." Kata Jeongmin sambil menarik sebuah kasur dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Ternyata, tempat tidur Jeongmin itu ranjang geser.

"Oh.. Hehehe... Ne ne..." Youngmin tertawa sendiri. Jeongmin tersenyum.

"Nah. Sudah malam! Ayo tidur! Aku lelah sekali!" Ajak Jeongmin. Youngmin mengangguk.

"Ne!"

************

**Jam 12 malam di rumah Jeongmin~****  
><strong>  
>Youngmin terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia merasa haus.<p>

"Aku haus..." Gumamnya halus.

"Aku juga haus."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkan Youngmin. Merasa mengenal suara itu, Youngmin menengadah dan menemukan Jeongmin dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Wajah pucat, kedua bola mata merah, serta taringnya yang muncul di sudut kanan dan kiri bibir. Melihat itu, Youngmin ketakutan. Sangat.

"Kau..."

"Hmm... Ya. Aku adalah seorang vampir. Dan, sekarang, aku sangat haus." Keluh Jeongmin. Dia melirik ke arah Youngmin yang benar-benar ketakutan.

Jeongmin memegang, atau lebih tepatnya menahan, bahu Youngmin. Kemudian dia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Youngmin. Youngmin, yang tak bisa bergerak, hanya menutup kedua matanya erat. Dia pasrah.

"Untung aku sudah menyihirmu agar kau tak bisa bergerak." Kata Jeongmin sambil mengulum senyum jahat. Air mata Youngmin menetes. Dia teringat masa kecilnya yang indah. Saat Jeongmin mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Youngmin...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

***********

**Sementara itu di tempat Kwangmin dan Dongho...****  
><strong>  
>"Itu suara kakakku! Ayo ke tempatnya!" Seru Kwangmin. Dongho mengangguk.<p>

"Dia di rumah Jeongmin! Ayo, Kwangmin-ah! Cepatlah!" Kata Dongho. Kwangmin mengangguk dan memegang tangan Dongho, lalu merapal mantra. Dan mereka pun langsung sampai di rumah, di kamar, Jeongmin.

"Kau..."

Kwangmin kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat kakaknya sudah tidur dengan sebuah gigitan kecil di leher. Ya. Youngmin telah tertidur untuk selamanya...

Dongho menahan bahu Kwangmin. Dia tahu, sahabatnya ini pasti akan menyerang Jeongmin.

"Sst... Kwangmin-ah, tahan. Tahan emosimu. Ingat, kita tak akan kuat menghadapi Jeongmin." Bisik Dongho. Tapi, sayangnya, itu tak bereaksi apapun kepada Kwangmin. Dia tetap maju untuk menyerang Jeongmin. Dan terjadilah pertarungan antara dua vampir. Sedangkan Dongho? Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan perasaan yang sangat takut.

"Kh..."

Jeongmin, yang lebih gesit daripada Kwangmin, mencoba menggigit lawannya. Akan tetapi, Kwangmin terus menghindar. Keringat menetes dari dahi mereka berdua. Ketika Kwangmin berhenti sebentar, karena kehabisan nafas, Jeongmin memegang tengkuk Kwangmin. Kwangmin menoleh ketakutan.

"Bersiaplah menerima kematianmu, Kwangmin."

Setelah berkata begitu, Jeongmin menekankan taringnya ke leher Kwangmin.

"Y... Youngmin… hyong… ma… af… kan… ak… u..." Gumam Kwangmin. Air matanya menetes deras saat mengingat Youngmin. Kakaknya itu sangat baik.

Dongho menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sangat ketakutan. Sahabatnya kini sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Jeongmin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang menetes darah dari seorang Kwangmin. Dia melirik ke Dongho yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Jeongmin lembut. Dongho menggeleng.

"Tenanglah. Aku takkan meminum darahmu." Kata Jeongmin menenangkan Dongho. Dongho, yang sepertinya terhipnotis oleh sihir Jeongmin, mendekat. Jeongmin tersenyum. Sihir hipnotisnya berhasil bekerja.

Saat Dongho sudah di depan Jeongmin, Jeongmin mencengkeram bahu Dongho dan perlahan mulutnya mendekat ke arah leher Dongho. Dongho, yang sudah terlepas dari sihirnya, memberontak. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa kabur. Saat seorang vampir meminum darah dari vampir lain, kekuatannya akan berlipat ganda. Jadi, Dongho memilih untuk diam dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Jeongmin tersenyum kemudian menggigit leher Dongho.

"AKH~"

Selesai meminum darah Dongho, Jeongmin dengan enaknya membuang tubuh Dongho ke sampingnya. Kini, berdirilah seorang vampir yang sangat kuat.

Jeongmin.

**END******

************

**End! End! End! XD******

**Gak nyangka banget ternyata FF ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat^^ waaaah... :D******

**Tapi lebih gak nyangka lagi, ending dari FF ini! Hwaaa... Gak tau deh lagi kenapa ni otak! *jedotin kepala ke tembok* ()**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat Reader yang mau ripiu FF abal ini m(^^)m**

**Sekarang~~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please^^ GAMSAHAMNIDAAAA~~~ :D**


End file.
